


Eight a.m.

by A_Potoo



Series: A Potoo learns how to navigate AO3 by writing small dialogue-only fics [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Short, Writing Exercise, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Potoo/pseuds/A_Potoo
Summary: Continuation of "One a.m.", because time is linear. Jane and Darcy talk about Loki.





	Eight a.m.

ooOOOoo

"I kissed him, Darcy. Right on the forehead."

_"Oh...kay?"_

"I don't know what happened. It was like a – a magnetic force. A complete lapse of all rational thought. I just had to do it."

_"Mhm."_

"And then... he asked me to do it again!"

_"Right."_

"And I did! Like an idiot! And then he did his thing where he just disappears and I almost faceplanted into the couch."

_"Okay."_

"So... What do you think?"

_"I think that maybe you didn't need to wake me up over this."_

"You're still in bed?

_"What does it look like?"_

"It's eight o'clock here, I thought you'd be up by now."

_"Why on Earth would you think that? Listen. Babe. You are reading way too much into this."_

"What do you mean?"

_"He's a magic psycho. He probably siphoned your life-force or some shit as soon as your pretty little lips touched him."_

"...Oh. Right."

_"Jane? Now you're sounding way too disappointed."_

"I'm not! I'm not. It's just... You should have seen his face, Darcy. He gave me this... look."

_"Oh, god. Okay, what kind of look?"_

"It was really..."

_"..."_

"Really sad."

_"Well, he is a sad, sad man."_

"..."

_"...actually."_

"Hm?"

_"Well, when I saw him he actually seemed kind of sad."_

"Wait, what? When did you see Loki? Why?"

_"..."_

"Darcy!"

_"I mean, that's neither here nor there... Tell me more about your feelings."_

"Darcy, I swear to god."

_"Alright, fine! He showed up here at three a.m. to scare the shit out of me and also to ask me – because apparently he's a fucking fortune teller and can predict the future – to, um, discourage you. When you would call. Which is now."_

"..."

_"That's a lot of eyebrow action there, Jane. You know, he should have known I'm not good at keeping secrets or running errands for other people than you."_

"What do you mean, 'discourage'? From what?"

_"Um... shit. Okay. It was really weird, but I think he doesn't want you to... like him."_

"..."

_"Jane! Don't you dare!"_

"I... It's not like that. He's just been really helpful lately. Helpful and..."

_"Hot? You think he's hot. You DO like him."_

"No."

_"Have you ever thought about fucking someone who doesn't think fairytales are historical records?"_

"Darcy! Oh my god."

_"I can't hear you from under that pillow. Hey!"_

"..."

_"Jane?"_

"..."

_"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't think you ACTUALLY..."_

"Why doesn't he want me to like him?"

_"Because he's smart enough to realize he doesn't deserve it."_


End file.
